Alvin and the chipmunks : Meet Frankenstein
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Dr. Frankenstein makes Alvin drink a potion turning him into a FrankenMunk can the others change him back or will he remain in that state for the rest of his life R&R its set in the CGI verse btw
1. Chapter 1

Alvin the mindless slave

The theme park was in full swing and the auidence was taking there seats cause they were about to hear the famous band ADAM AND THE CHIPMUNKS for the first time in a theme park . " Alright guys what song should we do" Asked a worried Theodore . " That's easy I was thinking either Bad romance or more than a feeling" decided Alvin. " Well I had an idea and I think we should do the boys and girls of rock n roll" suggested Brittany . " Well I think that's a good idea alright here's how were gonna do this we are going to do the boys and girls of rock n roll then some one that your with then FINALLY more than a feeling our advertisement was for doing three songs a show . " Alright lets do it first up lets do Boys and girls of rock n roll Brittany why don't you do this one the rest of us will follow

Brittany and the chipettes :_Sun goes down ,I'm just getting _

_i'm heading for the city lights _

_Radio blasting on the way to the club _

_Gonna Rock this town tonight _

_Your living in a mans world _

_they tell us _

_but we aint gonna buy it _

_the things there trying to sell us NOW_

_Cause were the girls of rock n roll _

(_ooooooooh oh!)_

_Yea ere the girls of rock n roll _

(_Rock n roll ol ol ah!) _

Alvin and the chipmunks : _OH YEAH Curtins up _

_and i'm ready to go My guitar's in my hands _

_there's nothing more than i'd rather do _

_Than play in rock n roll band _

_What we have is what we will be given _

_Headed for the top _

(_Don't you know)_

_we'll never stop believing Now _

_Cause were the boys of rock n roll _

(_you'd better believe it yea yea yea)_

_Yea were ,The Boys of Rock n roll_

(_Rock n roll oh!)_

Brittany and the chipettes: _we are the girls we are the girls _

_we are the girls of rock n rolll_

Alvin and the chipmunks : _we are the boys we are the boys_

_we are the boys of Rock n roll _

Alvin and the chipmunks : _Cause were the boys of rock n roll _

(_ooooh oh oh oh)_

Brittany and the chipettes : _Yea were the girls of rock n roll _

(_Better be believing cause we are)_

Alvin and the chipmunks : _Yea were the boys of rock n roll _

(_Rock n roll )_

Brittany and the chipettes : _Yea were the girls of rock n roll _

( _Rock n roll rock n roll rock n roll )_

Alvin and the chipmunks : _Yea were the boys of rock n roll _

( _Gonna rock n roll and roll n rock and roll and rock and roll)_

Brittany and the chipettes : _Yea were the girls of rock n roll _

(_Gonna Rock n roll)_

Paul Alvin and Brittany :_I reside in 209 your 208_

_You moved in last Friday night and I just couldn't wait _

_So I tried to call you across the hall to ask you out someday _

_But a Line Formed outside your door and I was way to late _

_Well i'd rather start out Slow _

_this whole things like some sort of race _

_Instead of winning what I want _

_I'm sitting here in second place _

_Because somewhere the one I wanna be with Someone else _

_OH Damn I wanna be some that your with _

_I wanna be someone that your with _

_And I can talk about it all day till I run out of breath _

_But I still wanna be some that your with _

_I've got to be that someone that your with _

_Well I hear your favorite songs you sing along with everyday _

_And I borrow things that I don't need for conversation sake _

_Last night I heard your Key it hit around 4 Am_

_Instead of being out with me you must have been out with him _

_Well i'd rather start out Slow _

_this whole things like some sort of race _

_Instead of winning what I want _

_I'm sitting here in second place _

_Because somewhere the one I wanna be with's Someone else _

_OH Damn I wanna be some that your with _

_I wanna be someone that your with _

_And I can talk about it all day till I run out of breath _

_But I still wanna be some that your with _

_I've got to be that someone that your with _

_And i'm pacing the phone _

_i'd hate to be alone_

_And if your out there with that someone about to kiss_

_Damn I wanna be with someone that your with _

_And i'm pacing the phone _

_i'd hate to be alone_

_And if your out there with that someone about to kiss_

Katy :_I looked out this morning and the sun was gone  
Turned on some __music_ _to start my day  
I lost myself in a familiar song  
I closed my eyes and I slipped away_

Paul Alvin and Brittany : _It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)  
'till I see Marianne walk away  
I see my Marianne walkin' away_

Simon and Jeanette: _So many people have come and gone  
Their faces fade as the years go by  
Yet I still recall as I wander on  
as clear as the sun in the summer sky_

Paul and Sheryl : _It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)  
'till I see Marianne walk away  
I see my Marianne walkin' away_

Eddie and Charlene : _When I'm tired and thinking cold  
I hide in my music, forget the day  
and dream of a girl I used to know  
I closed my eyes and she slipped away  
She slipped awa y. She slipped away._

Charlie John Dee Rebecca Cindy Jill and Eddie: _It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)  
'till I see Marianne walk away  
__I see my Marianne walkin' away _

" alright people that's all we can do for ya till next time see ya" said Katy . Soon one auidence member stood up . " How about a request by us at least before you close down" said one . " Alright what do you wanna hear" Asked Adam . " Breaking benjamin Blow me away" said another . " Hey we never did that one lets do it" said Alvin .

Paul: _They fall in line  
One at a time  
Ready to play  
(I can't see them anyway)  
No time to lose  
We've got to move  
Steady your helm  
(I am losing sight again)_

_[Bridge:]_  
Brittany:Fire your guns  
It's time to run  
Blow me away  
(I will stay, in the mess I made)  
_After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way  
_

Alvin Paul and Brittany:_Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven, when we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all_

Simon Jeanette and Eleanor:_There's nothing left  
So save your breath  
Lying in wait  
(Caught inside this tidal wave)  
Your cover's blown  
No where to go  
Holding your fate  
(Loaded I will walk alone)_

Sheryl:_Fire your guns  
It's time to run  
Blow me away  
(I will stay, in the mess I made)  
__After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way  
_

Alvin Brittany and Paul:_Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven, when we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all_

_Wanted it back_  
_(Don't fight me now)_

After they did that one the curtains closed leaving a very exhausted band . " man I never thought of doing that song before but its awesome . Soon Paul's cellphone rang he checked to see who it was and sure enough it was Dave calling him . " Hey dave we just wrapped up our last song where do you want to meet" asked Paul . " I want you to meet me at the old castle of horrors" said Dave . " were on our way" said Adam . And with that he hung up . " Alright guys listen up we need to meet dave at the old castle of horrors where the rest of the day is ours" said Paul . " But how are we gonna get there" asked Brittany . " Don't worry I got this" said Alvin . "All we need to do is get on the tour ride and ride it all the way to where we need to go" added Alvin. " Sounds like a good idea then we had better head out" said Theodore . And with that they all made there way backstage and out the back curtain and straight for the tour ride . The tour guide was taking to long so Alvin had an idea that could speed up this ride a bit faster . " So you think you can conduct this tour a bit better lets see what you got" taunted the woman . " Alright I think we can conduct this tour a lot better than you can" said Alvin . They swung by every place they saw till it hit him " And on your left you can see the castle of horrors it's known for scaring the pants off you" said Alvin . Though there was so much more he and the others just had to get to the castle of horrors soon they did . "Fellas you made it and in the nick of time as well" said Dave . And with that they all headed inside the CASTLE OF HORRORS. Once they all made inside the girls were scared out of there fur . All that the guys could do was be there for them . About half way through Alvin was snatched from out of nowhere . " Alvin …... oook this isn't funny anymore cut it out please Alvin" pleaded Jill . She was frightened out of her own fur further than any of her own sisters . " Jill its ok when we have the time we can and will find Alvin" comforted Jeanette. " Thannks Jean" replied Jill .

_**With Dr. Frankenstein and Alvin **_

"Awww Alvin glad to see your awake I need you for a experiment that I want to conduct" said a voice . " Who's there"asked a groggy Alvin . When he wasn't with his girlfriend he then realized he was strapped to a table and wasn't able to move . " How did I get here" Asked Alvin . " Well well well as soon as I heard about you guys I just had to meet you" said the voice .

" Who are you" asked Alvin . " People call me Dr. Frankenstein" said Dr. Frankenstein. " I've seen actors play you in various monster movies" said Alvin . " True but i'm the real deal" said Dr. Frankenstein . Soon he gave Alvin a drink that would eventually turn him into a Monster . " This potion will turn you into the REAL frankenstein" said Dr. Frankenstein . " What?" asked Alvin . " In English it turns into a Frankenmunk" said Dr. Frankenstein . " NO I won't drink it" Protested Alvin. " Its too late i've already given you the potion and YOU have already drank it" said Dr. Frankenstein. " Awww NUTS" shouted Alvin . He soon freed himself and sure enough he was able to get away before the Dr was able to put in lightening buds on either side of his head . " Run all you like but its futile" shouted Dr . Frankenstein. Soon alvin rejoined his brothers sisters and his Girlfriend who was worried to death . "Alvin where were you" Asked a worried Jill .

" Honestly I don't know one minute I was with you and the next I found myself strapped to a table with this crazy doctor" said Alvin . " Oh right I can hardly believe that where's the camera do you have proof" asked a laughing Simon . " Yes in fact I do" Said Alvin . " I swiped this bottle that he made me drink" added Alvin . " Hmm we might need to study this when we get home" said Simon. And with that all the chipmunks were heading out of the castle of horrors and back to there own car but only Alvin knew that the changes are already taking place .

_**With Dave and the others **_

By the time they all got home Theodore Eleanor and Adam all headed to the kitchen to make some home made potato chips . " How do you make these" asked Theodore . " Its easy you guys got any olive oil" Asked Paul . " Yea" replied Eleanor .

" How about a couple of Pizza pans" added Paul . " I think we do we haven't checked what we got" said Theodore . Soon Theo went to check what he had and headed back over to where Adam and Eleanor were . " Yea we got pizza pans though I think we are going to need Dave's help on this" said Theodore . " Right" replied Adam . "i'll go get Dave" said Eleanor and she took off heading to go get Dave . Eleanor soon ran into dave . " Dave can you help us do Potato chips" asked Eleanor . " Sure I can chop the potato's and maybe grease the pan's with Olive oil" said Dave . " Thanks Dave" replied Eleanor . " Sure thing" replied Dave . And with that they all headed into the Kitchen to prepare dinner for everyone


	2. Chapter 2

_**This story is Cowritten by me chipmunkfanatic and none other than Blossom 2012**_

_**Thought I would do something different for a bit oh and this story doesn't have your main OC Adam in it instead it has another one Paul Seville he's going to star in this along side Alvin and the other chipmunks so then on with the story**_

The changes begin

Soon the others got home while Paul was helping cook the potato chips Simon Jeanette and Jill were trying to figure out what kind of potion that Alvin was forced to drink . " Jeanette it just doesn't make since I mean I've ran every test possible and nothing makes sense the only test I haven't ran was seeing under the microscope to see what its made up of" said Simon . " hang on let me take a sample of that" insisted Jeanette . And sure enough she got right to work finding out what kind of potion that Alvin took 5 minutes later she came up with an answer .

" Its a transformation potion any one that takes it will transform into that creature what this potion is a Frankenstein potion at the first strike of Lightening the transformation will take place and Alvin will become a frankenmunk unless we can change him back he will remain like that his entire life" said Jeanette . " then we had better get to work on an antidote to counteract the potion we don't know how long we have but if the antidote doesn't work then I wouldn't know what to do" said Simon. " Simon Pull yourself together you can and WILL do this if not for yourself then for your brother" said Jill .

" Your right what was I thinking like that lets get to work on the antidote" agreed Simon. And with that they got to work before dinner . " That should do it all we need to do is slip this into his drink and that should do it" said Jeanette. " yea though It could be hard to do it slipping this antidote into Alvin's drink" said Jill . "Don't worry we just have to do it when he's not looking" said Simon . " Alright then lets cure Alvin" said Jeanette. " Alright guys dinners ready" Called Paul . Soon everyone rushed down stairs everyone hopped up on the table to see what was being cooked . " Alright guys tonight is Home Made potato chips not the store bought" said paul . " YUM can't wait to try them" said Alvin . " Your going to love them some how Paul here is quite the cook" said Theodore .

" yea even we get to have some as well" said Eleanor . Soon the entire family had some potato chips and they were amazed at how they tasted no salt and yet they were great . " Great job you three I should let you guys cook more often even you paul these chips are great" said Dave . " Thanks I recently looked up the recipe online but just didn't know how to cook them so I think the pizza pan and olive oil works the best way after all they are light golden brown even they taste" said Paul . After dinner everyone was done Dave went over to wash the dishes . Soon it was bed time and all the kids headed to bed mostly Alvin .

_**With Alvin **_

The weather was fine most of the day till night rolled in and it stormed at the first strike of lightening the changes started to take place . Alvin started to sweat all over his body his fur started to change from its normal color to a greenish and metal things started to grow out of his skin and he had no mind of his own . That very night he was known as FRANKEN MUNK not Alvin Seville anymore he got up out of bed and crashed through the wall it was still raining outside that night he started to walk toward the theme park and toward the Castle of Horrors and back to Dr. Frankenstein his creator . " Aww glad you made it back my creation I have big plans for you tomorrow for now get some sleep" he said . The Franken Munk could only understand his creator

_**meanwhile with Paul and the others**_

The very next morning paul and the others woke and went down for breakfast execpt for Simon Jeanette and Jill . " Guys I think we have a problem Alvin must have changed into a creature like Frankenstein only this time its a FrankenMunk a creature that has NO mind of its own who only understands its creator the very one that created it in the first place" said Simon . " So what do we do" asked Jill . " what we need to do is find out who gave him the potion and see if we can reverse it with our own antidote" said Jeanette . " But the only person that created Frankenstein is none other than the Doctor it has to be Dr. Frankenstein after all he created the monster so he must have a way to reverse the transformation from franken munk back to our Alvin" said Simon . And with that said the other three went go join the others for breakfast and head off to school hoping to at least find a way to administer the antidote without Alvin noticing


	3. Chapter 3

Alvin the Franken Munk

In next few weeks Alvin changed a lot from the hip chipmunk that he was to now a mindless slave working for Dr. Frankenstein and has no control over his body or his actions . Meanwhile Simon Jeanette and Jill are still working to track down Alvin and cure him of his Franken Munk disease . " Now my Franken Munk I want you to go rob a bank and bring me back the cash" said Dr. Frankenstein . And with that he was off to rob a bank somehwere in L.A one the others arrived home to find a very worried Dave . " Dave its going to be alright i'm sure someone is going to find Alvin" comforted Simon . Soon something made Dave's head turn toward the TV . _**" There is a Bank robbery in progress apparently its some sort of monster robbing the bank though we don't know why from what we can tell the monster is a cross between Frankenstein and the famous lead singer Alvin Seville we don't know why Alvin is robbing the bank all we do know he is either has no control over his actions or he's doing this out of pure anger we will bring you more info as the story develops" said The new anchor **_" Alvin robbing a bank? That's not like him at all" said Dave . " That much I do know Alvin would never NEVER rob a bank" said Brittany . " Listen we need to find out who made alvin drink that potion" said Jill . " Right now who would do that" asked Simon. " I know would it happen to be a mad scientist" asked Theodore . " well through out the entire movie business there have been actors that have played Dr. Frankenstein the question is why would someone wanna kidnap Alvin and use him for an experiement" thought Simon . " we need to head back to the Castle of Horrors and search for clues" Suggested Jeanette . " Alright here's how we are going to do this when Dave goes to sleep we sneak out and head toward the theme park and toward the Castle of Horrors there we will find out what happened" said Jill . " Sounds like a good plan but its going to take some time in order for it to work" said Simon . The others agreed and soon there plan was about to hatch into action

_**Meanwhile with Franken Munk and Dr. Frankenstein **_

As soon as the franken munk brought back the money dr frankenstein was way more than pleased . " You did great now go and rest" said the Doctor . Franken Munk only nodded his head and slowly walked off .

_**Back with paul and the others **_

Paul and the others pretended to be asleep as soon as Dave was asleep they all snuck out and headed straight for the theme park on foot by the time they got half way Brittany started to get a bit scared about this plan of Paul's . " Uh guys are you sure we are heading in the right direction" Asked Brittany . " Now that you think about it maybe not but if we see a sign that has California Fun on it then we are in the right direction after all" said Simon . And with that Theodore offered to hold Brittany's hand the rest of the way that way she didn't get scared .

" Come on Britt its only a few more steps don't worry if Alvin is in some sort of trouble then we will be there to bail him out don't worry which is why I know some one at school that can help us out he goes by the name of Adam he doesn't have a last name" said Theodore . " Oh I hope that this Adam Character knows how to treat a lady at times like this" said Brittany . " Trust me i've talked to him and he knows how to treat ladies and NOT pull pranks" replied Theodore . And with that a small smile tugged at her features telling her its going to be alright and so they FINALLY made it to the theme park . " Now if I remember right we are front of the park we need to make it to the 'CASTLE OF HORRORS' and search for Alvin Theodore you said that you know another chipmunk who is good at figuring this stuff out" Asked Katy .

" Yea he's really good trust me" replied Theodore . And with that they all continued toward the Castle of Horrors by the time they got there they saw a chipmunk dressed in black waiting for them they didn't know who it was so it was best if he came out of the shadows . " Excuse me but are you the munk known as Adam" Asked Theodore .

" Yea that's me and I can help you find your missing brother after all I wanted to meet you guys for a long time but I never got the chance but enough lets go searching for" said the mysterious chipmunk . " Ok I can see your outline but will you be by my side the whole trip cause I'm about scared out of my fur at this point" said a scared Brittany . " Not to worry I will always be by your side trust me" replied the Mysterious chipmunk and with that they all set off to find Alvin . At the same time Simon Jeanette and Jill all had the antidote to counteract the franken munk potion .

" So what's your name" he asked . " Oh my names Brittany what's yours" asked Brittany " I'm Adam I'm quite a huge fan of yours Britt but to be frank I don't have any place to stay I tend to go from place to place like a nomad" said Adam . " wow you don't have any family" she asked . " Nope not a one I've been on my own most of my life as to how I got here I walked but it wasn't a long trek it was quite a short one after all at least that's what I needed" said Adam . " Oh" replied Brittany as she stared at the floor . She knew what was going on she's been close to her own brothers and her sisters but a total stranger that has romantic side of Alvin coupled with his charm and his looks . " Uh how come your staring at me something you see" he asked .

" Uh not really I'm just worried about alvin is all" she replied quickly . " I see well I can help you cause over time I to have been developing feelings for you as well" said Adam . " So maybe one day we could hang out just the two of us" asked Brittany . " Hmm not a bad idea I'm in" said Adam. And with that they found the lab where Dr. Frankenstein is . " well well I've been tracking you since Transylvania and finally I found you here America in this theme park go figure" said Adam . This just shocked the chipmunks and chipettes mostly Brittany . " You've been tracking this guy since transylvania since when" she asked . " I'd say for about 4 going on 5 years" said Adam . " So you've been tracking this Doctor since when" asked Simon .

" Simple since 1990 to 2011 and now I've tracked him here it was only a matter of time before he surfaced though he did lead me on quite a wild goose chase and I think its time that we put him away" said Adam . Brittany knew that he wasn't the same person that when she met him she looked at him and could see nothing but pure fire in his eyes he wasn't going to back down on this . " Now why don't you guys try to find Frankenstein's creation and cure him while I handle the sucker for a mad scientist" added Adam . "Come on guys lets go we don't know how much he has changed in the last few hours or so" said Simon and with that the rest of them took off in the direction of the Franken Munk . " He can't be cured its irreversible and I made it so" said Dr. Frankenstein . " Oh so you have but its time that I take you in for the various crimes that you have committed mostly murder and as for your experiments I'm NOT impressed the old lightening monster trick been done so many times that its old just give it up" said Adam . " Fine you win I will come with you I will serve whatever the people have for me in Transylvania" said the doctor .

_**Meanwhile with Simon and the others**_

It wasn't long before Simon and the others found Alvin in his franken munk form . Simon took the antidote and ran at full speed right up to his own brother he plunged the syringe right into his right arm fully injecting the cure. " there that should do it I just hope that it works" Muttered Simon . And sure enough it did work it started to change Alvin back from the Franken Munk to the Normal Alvin Seville . Finally Adam caught up with the others while the police hauled away Doctor Frankenstein into police custody . " Sorry guys must have missed the fireworks" said Adam . In that instant Brittany threw herself at black clad chipmunk . " Whoa easy there girl I say after this how about I cook you dinner me my treat its not to far from this theme park " said Adam . " I'd like that" replied Brittany .

_**With Adam and Brittany **_

It was three hours later and Simon and the others managed to get Alvin home while Adam and Brittany headed over to Adam's apartment . " I know it ain't much so make yourself right at home and i'll see what I can cook for you" said Adam as he headed into the kitchen . " Sure thing" she replied .

He started to start up the burner on his stove and headed over to the fridge then he opened the freezer where he got out the burgers he only needed one so he got one out of the box luckily he had a cast iron skillet he then put it on the front pilot once the pan was hot enough he put the burger on after he removed the paper and while it was cooking he headed over to the oven where he cranked it up to 350 degrees

"_Perfect burgers and potato chips could have thought of that myself"_Thought Adam as he put on the Extra Virgin olive Oil. Meanwhile the burger was ready to be flipped once the pizza pan was covered in olive oil he put on the already sliced potato's he then opened the oven door and stuck in the pan of potato's now while that was going he got out a metal spatula and flipped the burger onto the other side to fully cook all the way through .

" alright the chips will be coming along side nicely and so is her burger though I should do a second batch of chips and another burger for myself as well" Adam said to himself. Back in the living room Brittany was waiting patiently though she was wondering if he would be done in time . Deciding not to disturb him she turned on the TV and decided to see what was on she found channel 27 and sure enough she was watching South Park . " Adam I didn't know you had Satellite" said Brittany amazed . " Well I've been living in this apartment for a good long while now in all my years I never had company over till just now" said Adam from the kitchen . " Wow you have collected almost every single album of us why?" she asked .

" Well that way I don't get bored cause mostly I tend to collect things take me for instance I collect your albums I even collect movies video games and a bunch of old consoles which are in the next room the room I like to call THE GAME ROOM or the GR for short" said Adam. Once the chips and burgers were done he dressed up Brittany's by adding some white pepper jack cheese and he added his own white Swiss cheese on his burger . " I didn't know what kind of cheese you liked so I just guessed" said Adam . " well you tried" said Brittany . And with that they both sat down on the couch and started to have dinner together . Brittany was amazed at how the chips tasted normally Dave would go grocery shopping and get the store bought chips .

"Adam these are amazing how do you do it" she asked . " Simple the chips that you are tasting are from cut potato's made by me that means NO salt along with Olive oil and not any of those other oils that you taste when you eat the store bought chips and the burgers I hope that I did them right" said Adam . She then took a bite of her burger and her taste buds were on fire . " I love how you did the burger its great I love it" said Brittany. " Well glad you like it" replied adam . They continued to eat there dinner and even watch South Park . " Oh if your looking for a Phone its in my computer room just look for a 80's/90's white LAN phone" said Adam . " Thanks" replied Brittany as she set her plate on the table .

Meanwhile she went into his room she found the phone she pushed it off the holder and dialed the Seville residence . " hello its Brittany i'm over at Adam's don't worry i'm fine nothing to worry about ok ,Ok bye" she said and with that she hung up. She then bounded back into the living room wondering if Adam was still there . " Dave says I can stay over there as long I don't cause trouble if that's alright with you" she asked innocently . " Like I said its fine just as long as you don't break anything then its fine" said Adam . "AWESOME" she shouted .

" Alright lets get these plates into the sink you wanna help me with the dishes" asked Adam . " Well sure" she said . And with that both Adam and Brittany finished the dishes and turned off the TV and headed into the GR or Game Room . She was amazed at how many consoles she was looking at . " How did you get these many consoles" she asked . " That's easy over the years I collected consoles or I usually order them over the internet . And with that they headed into Adam's bedroom where he put the phone back where it was . Soon adam changed into his night clothes he was wearing black shorts and black sweat pants and NO hoodie and no t shirt either . Once again Brittany was stunned at his build he has the full 6 pack and well tonned muscles . " You can use my clothes if you want hell I even make sure to make somethings in pink" said Adam. " hmm now I wonder who that could be" said Adam . He headed out of the bedroom and straight to the door . He opened it reavealing Jeanette and Eleanor " here we brought this for Brittany its her bag and a change of clothes" said Jeanette . " Thanks I'll be sure to get this to her" said Adam . " Wait Dave sent us over here to tell you that you had better treat her right after all you have a celebrity in your house" said Eleanor .

And with that they left to head back to Dave's . _" well how about that Brittany has her own family well she could stay as long as she wants though I had better not force her at all I just wanna see how this goes" _Thought Adam . And with that he closed the door . With the bag still in his hand he raced back to his bedroom to find Brittany just waiting in bed . " Here your sisters dropped this off for you" said Adam. " Thanks I knew I forgot something when I left with you" she said and with that she got up out of bed took the bag from Adam and headed into the bathroom to change for the night . Soon she emerged in her silk pink nightgown . " huba huba huba" said Adam. " I knew you would like it now lets get some sleep" she said . With the bathroom light off both Adam and Brittany crawled into bed and slept the night away .


End file.
